Nanotech Enhanced Forces
The Nanotech Enhanced Forces, commonly referred to as the Processed, were the second-generation of Nano-Enhanced foot soldiers of Sopot's forces created by the Nanotechnology, which was created by Axel Capek. The Processed were used by Chancellor Crate Molov during the later stages of the Commonwealth Civil War after his betrayal of the Red Faction. Variants Nanotech Enhanced Civilian The Nanotech Enhanced Civilians are the weakest and most common form of the Processed. Their most common weapon is the CSP-19 Semi-Automatic Pistol, though some of them carry CMP-32 Machine Pistols, CAS-14 Automatic Shotguns, and CAR-72 Assault Rifles. Many Processed civilians were deployed during the battle of Sopot City, where they posed a serious threat to Red Faction forces. Nanotech Enhanced Grunt The Nanotech Enhanced Grunts are much tougher than the Civilians as they have more health. They are encountered inside the Nano Labs and Sopot's Statue. Nanotech Enhanced Elite The Nanotech Enhanced Elite are the final processing of the Nanotech Enhanced Soldiers, They are first encountered in the Nano Labs, and later on are encountered in Sopot's Statue. Overview When Sopot abandoned his original super soldier project, he decided to use the nano cell to create mutants that were much less intelligent and thus far easier to control. As the name implies, Sopot primarily used civilians as test subjects to create these monsters. Appearance Processed Civilians have grey skin with electrical burnt hair and faces stuck in a screaming motion. Whole portions of their bodies are swollen to monstrous sizes, and volts of green energy can be seen purging on their bodies. Clothes-wise, Processed Civilians wear yellow jumpsuits, which are torn as a result of their mutations. Events The Nanotech Enhanced Civilians are first encountered when Alias and Shrike assist Red Faction forces in the streets of Sopot City. After fending off an attack on a Red Faction outpost by the military, Echo requests Alias and Shrike's help for Red Faction fighters under the highway who are cornered by the Processed. The duo's Gunship assists the RF fighters, killing approaching Processed Civilians along the way before the Gunship crashes. The Processed Civilians are later encountered during Alias and Shrike's assault on the city in a Tread Tank. They play a much larger role during this event and are occasionally seen fighting alongside Sopot's Military forces. The Processed Civilians once again gave RF troops problems, causing Alias and Shrike to assist them once again. Furthermore, a group of malfunctioning Processed were also seen combating a Battle Armor on one occasion, showing that not all the Processed are evil. The Processed Civilians are also encountered during Alias's pursuit of former-squadmember Quill, where they fight alongside the Urban Military and also make up half of Quill's bodyguards. This was also the first time Alias encountered them on foot, as opposed to his previous encounters with them in a vehicle. Their strength was proven that their not very much a threat to you until in the later stage it will overwhelming you. In-game Processed Civilians have different animations than human enemies; they shamble slowly towards their enemies, mirroring the fashion of the stereotypical Romero zombie. What distinguishes them the most from human soldiers is that they do not take cover, and when set on fire, will continue fighting. Their mindless behaviour is not to be underestimated, as Processed Civilians are much tougher and more durable than human enemies previously encountered, including Sopot Elite Guards. Processed Civilians are initially only encountered when riding in the Gunship or Tank, where they are no match against your vehicle's weapons. Later in the game, they are eventually encountered on foot. This is when they are shown to be dangerous. Processed Civilians can take a lot of punishment to take down with your small arms weapons. Furthermore, Processed Civilians can melee the player with their weapons if they were to get too close to them. This attack can take away lots of health, so it is advised to stay away from them at all costs. Gallery Redfaction2_041003_04-520724.jpg|Enhanced Civilian close up. Redfaction2_031903_15-512072_640w.jpg|Nanotech Enhanced Civilian encounter at the below of Sopot Status. Red_faction_ii_screenshot_6610c7b3.jpeg|Alias facing the Enhanced Civilian inside the Nano Labs. Redfaction2_031903_10-512067_640w.jpg|Alias Engaging against the Nanotech Enhanced Civilian inside of Sopot Status. 62-1.jpg|Close up of the Nanotech Enhanced Grunts after killing it. redfaction22_display.jpg|Perfect Supersoldiers introduction by Crate Molov. Red_Faction_Supersoldiers.jpg|Alias Engaging the Supersoldiers. Red-Faction-2-e1335285217875.jpg|Supersoldiers encountered with Alias to prevent him to reach to the top of the Status. ---- Category:Characters in Red Faction II Category:Factions